Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Umaima sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Umaima also earns a $$39$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Umaima wants to earn at least $$77$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Umaima will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Umaima wants to make at least $$77$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $77$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $77$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $39 \geq $77$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $77 - $39 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $38 $ $x \geq \dfrac{38}{7} \approx 5.43$ Since Umaima cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.43$ up to $6$ Umaima must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.